


lights out

by sunfreckled



Series: against the odds [3]
Category: Dota (Video Games) RPF
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Name-Calling, Protective Sébastien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfreckled/pseuds/sunfreckled
Summary: Tal didn’t know how much pain he had induced by leaving. He hadn’t been there to hold Johan while he cried himself to sleep, hadn’t been there to pick up the pieces of his broken heart. But Séb had. And he would never forget it.Tal wants to apologize but it is too little too late, and Sébastien wants to protect Johan’s mending heart.
Relationships: Ceb | Sébastien Debs/N0tail | Johan Sundstein
Series: against the odds [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726858
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	lights out

**Author's Note:**

> Did I decide to put all of my pettiness into this fic? ... Maybe.
> 
> (Title is from _Lights Out_ by _Hollywood Undead_.)

A knock on the hotel room door startled Sébastien out of his comfortable slumber. He groaned quietly and rubbed his eyes, glancing towards Johan who was still happily sleeping next to him. The Dane looked very peaceful, and Sébastien didn’t have the heart to wake him up. Instead, he got up himself and walked to the door, yawning as he went.

The International 2018 was over, but they were still in Vancouver, getting some well-deserved rest after their miraculous victory. Séb was happy to get to spend some quality time with Johan without the stress of the tournament weighing them down; they could finally take some wonderful afternoon naps together, for example. The team was planning to head out to celebrate their victory a little more later that night, and so Sébastien and Johan had decided to nap to gain energy for it.

Apparently, however, the universe wasn’t willing to give them a break.

As Sébastien opened the door, the last person he expected to see was Tal, standing there looking uncharacteristically nervous. It seemed that he hadn’t been expecting to see Séb instead of Johan either, judging by the surprised look on his face. Keeping the door closed enough to prevent Tal from seeing into the room, Sébastien gave him an expectant look.

“What do _you_ want?” The words came out much more venomous than initially intended, but Sébastien wasn’t interested in sheltering Tal’s feelings.

Tal rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, clearly taken aback by the aggressive tone of Séb’s voice. He stayed quiet for a while, clearly pondering whether it was going to be worth it to stay and talk or whether he should just walk away. “I came to talk to Johan.”

Sébastien grinded his teeth together, trying to keep himself in check. He couldn’t believe the sheer audacity of the guy. Did he really think he could just waltz right up to Johan like nothing had ever happened? There was no way Sébastien would let that happen, no way he would allow Tal to mess with Johan’s head and heart more than he already had.

Tal didn’t know how much pain he had induced by leaving. He hadn’t been there to hold Johan while he cried himself to sleep, hadn’t been there to pick up the pieces of his broken heart. But Séb had. And he would never forget it.

Three months ago, Sébastien had watched Johan fall and tried his best to bring him back from the dark. He had collected tiny pieces of the Dane’s shattered heart and glued them back together bit by bit, rebuilding it to the best of his abilities. His work was nowhere near being complete, however, and he was not going to let Tal destroy what he had already achieved.

“He’s not available right now,” Sébastien announced and tried to close the door, but Tal forced his hand between it. He didn’t seem too fazed about the dirty look Séb gave him, determination in his eyes.

“I don’t think you get to decide that. I just want to congratulate him, and apologize.” As the words left Tal’s mouth, all Sébastien could see was red. He pushed against Tal’s chest with both his hands, making him stumble backwards, away from the door. No matter how much the guy worked out in his free time, he wouldn’t be a match to an angry Frenchman.

Definitely not this one, anyway.

Sébastien stared at Tal, wanting nothing more than to slam his fist into the asshole’s face, maybe breaking his nose in the process. But he restrained himself, knowing it would do more harm than good. “You’re too late, Tal. He doesn’t need your congratulations, less your apologies. He needs you to stay the fuck away from him.”

The bed shifted in the back of the room, Sébastien picking up on the noise. He needed to get rid of Tal before Johan properly woke up. He also needed to finally speak his mind.

“You didn’t believe in us. I don’t understand; how could you not believe in _him_? OG was built on the principle of friendship, sticking together through everything. And yet, when it got rough, you decided to leave. I would have never expected it from you, our leader, our _Captain_. We trusted you, Johan trusted you. Did it mean nothing to you?” Keeping his voice hushed, Sébastien spat the words out, and Tal had no option but to listen.

He channeled all of his anger and frustration into his words, finally given the opportunity to air them out. “Get lost, Tal.”

The two stared at each other, Sébastien feeling the adrenaline rushing through him like a rapid. Tal looked taken aback, and Séb hoped that his words destroyed him inside. If he had ever cared, they would at least sting a little bit. He deserved to feel the same amount of pain Johan had had to endure, deserved to get a taste of his own medicine.

“Séb? Where are you?”

The soft, sleepy voice coming from the room startled both Sébastien and Tal. The bed shifted again, with Johan most likely trying to search for Séb. The mere thought of Johan calling out to him immediately after waking up alone made a cocky smirk curve onto Sébastien’s lips, and he presented it proudly to the befuddled Tal, who was still staring at him.

“I’m right here, baby. There was someone at the door, I think they were lost,” Sébastien called sweetly back to him, reveling in the way Tal’s face dropped at the pet name. He hadn’t known, not many people did yet, but now he certainly did.

_Yeah_, Séb thought, _you let him go and here we are now. Sucks to be you_.

Deciding to milk the situation as much as he could, Sébastien winked at Tal. Maybe if it was anyone else, he would’ve felt at least slightly bad for them. But it was Tal, and he didn’t deserve any sympathies whatsoever. Before closing the door, he whispered his final words at Tal, “Get fucked, _mamzer_.”

Séb would forever cherish the look on Tal’s face after being called bastard in his own language. Shame he couldn’t get it immortalized in a photograph.

The door clicking shut behind him, Sébastien walked back to the bed and smiled down at Johan who was lounging comfortably under the covers. The Dane’s face broke into a bright smile as soon as Séb sat down next to him and he wiggled his body to be able to rest his head in his lap. Looking up at him, Johan grinned widely. “Baby, huh?”

A laugh erupted from Séb, the fondness he felt for Johan nearly making his heart explode. Shrugging nonchalantly, he leaned down to kiss Johan’s forehead, gently playing with his hair afterwards. It didn’t take long for Johan to crawl onto Séb’s lap completely, wrapping his arms around his neck, kissing him senseless. And Sébastien welcomed him, his hands landing to rest against Johan’s lower back.

They stayed like that for a while, wrapped up in each other, as close as possible. It felt good to get to hold Johan; he seemed to fit in Séb’s lap like he had been made just for him. Sébastien didn’t really believe in soulmates, but if someone out there was his soulmate, it had to be Johan.

“You know, I think it’s cute how you think you can fool me.” Johan’s words pulled Sébastien back from his thoughts, confusion falling on his face. He looked down at the Dane on his lap, who was leaning against his chest with his eyes closed. Sébastien was about to ask him to clarify, but Johan blindly pressed a finger against his lips before he could do so.

“If the person at the door had just been lost, I don’t think you would have sounded so heated when you talked to them. Unless they managed to somehow offend you during that small interaction you had,” Johan explained after a moment, his eyes fluttering open to meet Sébastien’s gaze. It was sometimes easy to forget how perceptive Johan was; he seemed to always be aware of everything around him. 

Sébastien sighed quietly and shook his head, knowing that there was no reason to try and lie. It would never go past Johan, there was no way. “It was Tal. I didn’t want to tell you, because I’m selfish.”

Eyeing Johan, Séb tried to discern how his words affected him. Something, perhaps hurt, flashed on Johan’s face only for a second, and it made Sébastien’s heart drop just a little. There was no guarantee how he would feel about Tal’s visit, or the fact that Séb sent him away without asking first. Maybe Johan wanted to see Tal and talk things through. Sébastien had no right to make decisions for him.

“Why do you say that? What makes you selfish?” Johan’s voice was curious, and he tilted his head questioningly while still looking at him. Séb bit his lower lip, wondering how he’d explain it all.

“Tal came to see you, and I made the decision to tell him to fuck off without asking you first. I put my pettiness first; it wasn’t fair of me. I just didn’t want to give him another chance to hurt you. I’m sorry,” Sébastien spoke quietly, fully apologetic. He had let his negative feelings towards Tal get the best of him, and while he didn’t really regret what he said to him, he did regret potentially hurting Johan’s feelings in the process.

To Séb’s surprise, Johan let out a little laugh. “Oh, you stupidly sweet Frenchman. I don’t know what’s going through Tal’s head anymore, but it’s fucked up of him to show up at my door without a notice after everything. He could message me, you know, it’s not like I’ve blocked him. I’m fine with you sending him away, I don’t think I’m ready to listen to his excuses. Not now, maybe not ever.”

“But–,” Sébastien tried to protest and point out that he still should’ve let Johan know first, but Johan shut him up by surging up to kiss him. And it worked perfectly, since Séb could never refuse a chance to kiss his sunflower. 

After successfully distracting Sébastien for a couple of minutes, Johan pulled away and grinned at the dazed look on his face. Soon after, his face lit up suddenly, and the Dane burst into a fit of giggles. “You really called me baby in front of Tal without skipping a beat. You’re something else, Sébastien Debs.”

“You love it, don’t you?” Sébastien smirked and licked his lips, watching a faint blush appear to Johan’s cheeks.

He watched as the Dane got up from the bed, glancing at the clock after. They were supposed to start getting ready for the team’s night out soon, if they wanted to be on time. Johan grabbed a towel off the back of a chair and walked towards the bathroom, turning to look at Séb just before entering, throwing a questioning look at him. “You coming or not?”

And he went. Because after all, Sébastien couldn’t deny Johan anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
